Only the Beginning
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: This is my take on Susan's view of Narnia through LWW. This will be a mixture of the book and the movie and lead to my own stories later on. The first of A Gentle Heart series. Mostly just so I can improve but please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Evacuation

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Only the Beginning

Chapter One: Evacuation

Susan Pevensie

Train Station, London

1 September 1939

Summer holiday was supposed to be a time for parties with friends, going away on vacation, meeting new boys; not planning how to escape war. I held tight to my younger sister's hand while our mother picked up the labels that would tell us where we were to get off. Mum said a kindly old professor in the country had agreed to take all of us in. I found myself wishing more and more that I was returning to school once more where I could be with my friends, and not worried about my mother's and father's safety in the war.

Mum was helping to put the tag on the lapel of Lucy's coat just as the dismal black train came screeching to a halt at the platform. "If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund, my younger brother, complained.

"If Dad were here that would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter, always the smart one, pointed out.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mum asked trying to mediate the situation. He looked at her a little harshly and she tried to pull him into a hug. He pulled away from her. This was so like him to hold on to his pride, even while we were leaving for only God knows how long. Mum seemed a bit hurt, but she turned to Peter and they said their goodbyes. Next she turned to Lucy and said, "You be a big girl now." Lucy was trying to hold back tears. Lastly she turned to me, "Susan," was all she said while hugging me. Behind the words I felt her telling me to watch out for Lucy. I looked deeply into her eyes which were so like my own, and watched for a moment as she choked back the tears that threatened to spill over.

We all walked close together so as not to get lost while we boarded the train. A group of soldiers marched through the tunnel. "May I have your tickets please?" A woman asked Peter who tightly clutched all four tickets. "Tickets, please. Tickets." She said trying to catch Peter's attention. He was staring after the group of soldiers.

"Peter." I said snatching the papers from his hand and handing them to the woman. He mumbled an apology and we boarded the train. We find a nearly empty booth and load our bags in the compartment above the seat.

All four of us crowd to the window to catch one last glimpse of our mother. "Bye Mum." Peter calls out and she waves back with the sort of smile on her face that only comes to those who are very nearly crying. We continue to wave as the train pulls out of the station and Mum disappears from sight.

**Thanks for reading this is a short chapter for my standard. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Additional A/N: I am not from the U.K. so if anyone can help me with terminology/behavior/political factors distinctive to the country that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this sight.**

**I posted the year as 1939 on the last chapter but it was pointed out to me that the Blitz and evacuation didn't occur until 1940. Please forgive me and know this chapter happens on the same day as the last. Thank you.  
><strong>

Only the Beginning

Chapter Two: Arrival

Susan Pevensie

Train Platform, English Countryside

1 September 1940

The train ride is uneventful travelling through nothing but plain countryside which starts to blur together after a while. Lucy seems to be thoroughly enjoying the trip, yet even she is bored after the hours stretch by. Our stop is called when it seems we've reached the exact middle of nowhere. We grab our bags, and stand on the platform watching the train pull away. An automobile drives up to the platform and we walk toward it hoping it is our ride. It quickly speeds away.

"The professor knew we were coming." This comes out more of a question then I meant it to.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggests trying to read his tag. Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, a horse-drawn cart pulls up with a somewhat elderly looking woman at the reigns. She guides the beautiful white horse to a stop at the platform.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter ventured softly.

"Afraid so," She replied a little harshly, "is this it then? Haven't you brought anything?"

"No ma'am, it's just us."

"Small favours."

We put our things on the cart and climb in the back and ride for what seems like hours, but Peter says is only about ten miles. Finally we arrive at an enormous house that I have a hard time believing we will be staying at. We briefly meet Professor Kirke who seems to be a dear old man. He has white hair and a beard that seems to point out in every direction at once but without seeming at all untidy. Mrs. Macready, who is the head housekeeper, lays down a list of rules for us but none of it seems all that unreasonable. Except for the fact that she frequently leads tour groups throughout the house and we are to keep out of the way at all cost when they come through. After a simple supper we all head off to bed.

Peter has the radio turned to BBC as they talk about the latest news of the war, but after watching Lucy's face a minute I shut it off. Peter glances at me, but then he sees Lucy and understands.

"The sheets are all scratchy." Lucy whines.

"You know wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon." I say trying my best to comfort her.

"If home's still there." Edmund adds.

I glare at my little brother. "Isn't it time you where in bed?" I ask trying to keep him from scaring Lucy further.

"Yes Mum." He replies snidely.

"Ed!" Peter yells, and then changes the subject calmly. "You saw the outside. This is the sort of house where no one's going to mind what we do. We can go exploring tomorrow, it'll be great, really."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Do you think I should include some input from the other Pevensies or do you all like the Susan pov? **

**Please please review. I will probably update in the next few days, but reviews give me a reason to post sooner, otherwise I'm likely to forget all about this story which is sad for everyone so review. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Notorious HideandSeek Game

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Only the Beginning

Chapter Three: The Notorious Game of Hide-and-go-seek

Susan

Empty Study Room

2 September 1940

"Of Course it would be raining." Edmund complained.

"It's not as bad as all that." I say. "We could look through those dictionaries and play a game of guess the word." I suggest trying to think of anything to distract Edmund. Of course Edmund makes a face at the idea, and even Lucy's face falls. There is a moment of silence as all four of us try to think of something.

"We could play hide and seek." Lucy suggests.

"But Susan's game sounds like so much more fun." Peter says dryly. 'Really' I mouth at him.

"Please please please please please."

Peter sighs. "One… Two… Three… Four…"

"What?" Edmund asks, but all three of us quickly run from the room. I branch out on my own knowing I don't want to be hiding near Ed. I find a large sort of chest and climb inside. As I do I can hear Edmund say something harsh to Lucy. I try to be as quiet as possible and focus on the faint sound of Peter's counting. I quickly start to feel cramped and hope Peter finds me first just so I can get out of this box. It feels like forever before I hear the sound of Peter shouting out 'ready or not.'

Before even a second passes Lucy's voice yells something. She must have been caught already. It's hard to hear what is going on so I decide to get out and find where my sister is. I walked into a hallway where all three of my siblings stood.

"… That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund yells as I enter.

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter says and we both give each other a confused look. What was he talking about? Lucy was the one who wanted to play in the first place. Why was she so excited?

"I've been gone for hours."

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"I went to hide in the wardrobe in the spare room," She began gesturing to the open door behind her, "and I found it's a magic wardrobe! There's a wood inside it, and it's snowing, and there's a Faun and a Witch and it's called Narnia; come and see!"

She grabbed hold of Peter's hand and pulled him into the room. I walked up to the wardrobe and pushed the coats out of the way. Nothing but wood on the other side, of course, but I knocked on the back just to be sure and I heard one of the boys doing the same from the back of the wardrobe. We spent some time looking into it on Lucy's insistence, but found nothing.

"The only wood in here's the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter adds. We walk out of the room now realizing this may have gotten a little too far.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy yells behind us. We turn around.

"That's enough Lucy." I say as calmly as possible. I know being here is hard on her but this behavior is really rather young for her. I mean, making up worlds, and doing anything to try to get us to play along. Lucy was old enough to know when to stop.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you." Edmund says suddenly.

"You do?" Lucy asks cautiously. Edmund is not usually one to stick up for her.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund asks with a smirk.

"You just don't know when to quit. You have to make everything worse don't you." Peter reprimands.

"It was just a joke."

"When are you going to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund yells and storms out.

Peter looks at me, asking me to take his side. "Well that was nicely handled." I say and walk out. Quickly I try to find Edmund and make sure he's alright. Things have been tense but this is starting to get out of hand.

"Edmund!" I call after him. "Ed!" He turns around rather annoyed. "Ed, you know that Peter is just trying to keep Lucy from being upset-"

"Great now you're taking his side."

"I'm not taking sides Edmund, I just don't want us to be mad for however long we have to stay here. This has to stop."

"Yes, Mum." Edmund says and then walks off. Really the nerve of him sometimes. I can only hope that things will get better and we can forget this ever happened.

**I hope this felt real and in character. Please let me know what you think. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently. Sorry for the wait. Please remember reviews are the only way I'll improve. Plus they make my day. Enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Trouble

Susan

September 15, 1940

A few weeks have passed and the incident with the wardrobe would have been forgotten if Edmund could keep some of his snide jokes to himself. Things did start to get better then that first day in the mansion, for it could be called nothing less. We went exploring outside everyday it didn't rain (and even one day it did, but we shall say Mrs. Macready was less then pleased with us that particular day). Peter and Edmund have started to get quite competitive about our cricket matches and for the most part it seems that we may all have a pleasant summer after all. I do still worry about Lucy as she's become a little more withdrawn since the entire thing stated.

A few nights ago, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard "Peter! Susan! Wake up!" I walk across the hall that separates my room from Peter's.

"What is it Lu?" He mutters.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"Lucy, you must have been dreaming." I say.

"No I wasn't I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time Edmund was there too!" We all look expectantly at Edmund.

"You saw the faun too?" Peter asks tentatively.

"Well, he wasn't exactly there with me, he- What were you doing Edmund?" Lucy asked with her big eyes shining with excitement.

Edmund paused a moment. "I- I… I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days," Edmund said in his most mature voice, "they just don't know when to stop pretending." He had a smug look that he always wore when he was trying to prove something.

Lucy started crying and ran out of the room. I quickly follow and hear Peter behind me. We ran through a number of hallways and when we catch up to Lucy we see she's run smack into Professor Kirke. Lucy hugs him and starts crying even more and I know we're in for it now.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable- Oh! Professor, I told them you were not to be disturbed" Mrs. Macready quickly apologized.

"It's quite all right I'm sure there's a _logical _explanation. In the meantime I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate.

**This would have been longer but I felt like this was a good break and the Professor has a fairly long talk in store for the elder Pevensies. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Curious Conversation

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and the last I will probably reload them to fix some of the basic grammar errors in the next couple of days. Please enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Five: A Curious Conversation

Susan

The Professor's study

September 12, 1940

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance that is my housekeeper." The Professor said after he brought Peter and me into his study.

"We're very sorry, sir, won't happen again." Peter said tugging on my arm to try and pull me out of the room.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy." I said pulling away from Peter.

"The weeping girl." He replied calmly.

"Yes," I said, "she's upset…"

"Hence the weeping."

"It- it's nothing. We can handle it." Peter said giving me a cautionary glare.

"I can see that."

"She thinks she's found a magic land," I said, knowing Peter would not like this. I felt that we had to get help somehow. The Professor smiled kindly, so I continued, "in the upstairs wardrobe." He looked me straight on now, his face changing from one of amusement to a more serious look.

"What did you say?" He said moving around his desk and gently guiding me to a sofa in the center of the room.

"The wardrobe… upstairs…" Peter began louder assuming the Professor was probably hard of hearing. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside it."

"She won't stop going on about it."

"What was it like?" The Professor asked sitting down suddenly.

"I'm talking to a lunatic." I say.

"No, no, no," Professor Kirks says shaking his head, "not her, the forest."

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asks suddenly.

"How do you know," He asked after considering a moment, "that your sister's story is not true?"

"But sir," I said, "logically it's impossible." His face was so serious at that moment that I began to wonder if he was mad.

"Edmund said they had only been pretending."

"Yes, yes- but, forgive me for asking, but do you regard your brother or your sister as the more reliable? I mean which is the more truthful?"

"Well, sir," Peter said carefully, "up until now I would have said Lucy."

"And you can clearly see by looking at her that your sister is not mad. Logic! Why don't they teach logic at these schools? _If _your sister isn't lying and she's not mad then _logically _we must assume she's telling the truth."

"But how could it be true sir?" Peter was very confused now.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing, if it was real why doesn't everyone find this country every time they go into the wardrobe? I mean there was nothing there when we looked; even Lucy didn't pretend there was."

"What has that to do with it?"

"Well, sir, if things are real they're there all the time." Peter said slowly as if he were explaining to a child.

"Are they?" Peter and I merely looked at each other for a moment.

Finally I thought of another point. "But there was no time. Lucy had no time to have gone anywhere, even if there was such a place." I tried to make sense of the entire conversation while I talked. "She came running after us after less than a minute, and pretended to have been away for hours."

"That is the very thing that makes her story so likely to be true. If there really is a door in this house that leads to some other world (and I should warn you this is a very strange house) I should not be surprised if the other world had a separate time of its own. And I do believe a girl her age would take some time to imagine an elaborate tale. You're all family, and it's time you start acting like one." With those words we said our goodnights and were dismissed.

The entire conversation that I thought might bring some clearer light to what was wrong with Lucy only made my thoughts more jumbled. What if this wardrobe really had a magic world in it? That was impossible… Right? I spent the next several hours as I'm sure Peter did going over and over the different aspects trying to make all of this make sense. Perhaps the Professor really was mad…

**Yes, I know lot's of dialogue. All this I've found necessary to set up the entrance into Narnia which hopefully will be next chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wardrobe

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**Additional A/N: Sorry about the holdup for this chapter, we're finally getting to the excitement. I can't promise that this won't happen again but I should have the next chapter up soon. My friend borrowed/stole my copy of LWW so it's been a little difficult to get this story right. I hope you like it and I can't wait to see the reactions to the next little bit of the story.**

Chapter Six: The Wardrobe

Susan

September 19, 1940

This particularly sunny summer day left us with no choice but to be outside. Peter and Edmund had engaged in a particularly competitive cricket match and I, of course, was left to be the umpire. Peter with his usual confidence announces each of his bowls and hurls the ball toward the wicket. Edmund is starting into space and doesn't notice the ball until it hits him. I pick up the ball and pitch it back to Peter when Edmund comes up with one of his _brilliant _ideas.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?"

I glance over to Lucy who has at least been pretending to read a book. She looks away as though she didn't hear anything. This is one good thing about Lucy; she's very good at avoiding arguments when she wants to. "I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter reminds Ed.

"Besides," I add thinking quickly, "we could all use the fresh air." I hope Edmund picks up on the point. Peter and I have been trying since the conversation with the Professor to get Edmund to lay off of Lucy.

"It's not like there isn't air inside."

_Well that went well. _"Are you ready?" Peter asks drawing attention back to the match at hand.

"Are you?" Edmund looks at the ground and pats the bat to the grass. He gets into position and waits for Peter to bowl. Peter makes a running windup and bowls the ball low right to the bat. Edmund swings and then, CRASH!

All four of us run inside to find not only the window is smashed but a suit of armor was knocked over onto the floor. It looked like some kind of artifact too. We'll all catch it now if Mrs. Macready sees what we've gone and done.

"Well done, Ed." Peter finally says.

"You bowled it." Edmund looks around quickly. Suddenly I hear footsteps; I think the others do too.

"Macready." I say and we all search for the fastest escape.

"Come on." Peter urges as we exit to the back hallway of the room. We run up a flight of stairs first and come to a room. The door is locked. We hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. We run faster and come to another door. No luck. We reach the end of the hallway and suddenly it seems as though Macready is coming from this flight of stairs. We quickly double back and run up another flight of stairs. The first door on this floor is locked as well. We run past the next few doors to try and save time getting to the next stairway, but impossible Macready seems to be coming up this stairway now. No matter where we turn the steps seem to come closer and faster. We run through a number of hallways swerving to keep from breaking more of the artifacts in the house. If this doesn't get us kicked out of the house I don't know what will. We turn back around and try a door that we passed. Locked. A dead end hallway. Locked. Finally we come to one last door we haven't tried. Edmund turns the knob and surprisingly it opens. We all rush inside.

Standing in one end of the otherwise empty room is a cherry wood wardrobe, one that started all the problems at the house. Edmund flings the wardrobe door open. "Come on!" He urges.

"You've got to be joking." I look him dead in the eyes wondering how he possibly managed to get us to hide in this room of all the rooms in that house. The footsteps sound right outside the hallway. We rush in and Peter grabs the wardrobe door. I feel my heart racing as I instantly feel the heat from running and then being surrounded by a large number of furs.

"Get back!" Peter whispers as loudly as he dares. We all start shuffling back amongst the coats. Suddenly we all feel crowded onto each other and everyone all feels at once as if the others were standing right on top of them. We move further back into the wardrobe, which is quite large when Peter and I somehow end up falling down… but not on wood… I'm struck by a prickly sensation near my face and along my arms and I realize just how cold it is, and I'm sitting on something wet. My eyes adjust to the light that is somehow coming from inside. I see tree branches around me. But this is impossible. Peter and I stand up simultaneously and I push one of the snow covered branches out of my way. We are standing in a forest simply covered in snow. I look around to see a sky overhead and the snow seems to expand much farther than the wardrobe could go.

"Impossible," Is the only word I can manage. There is a strange magical beauty to this. Edmund and Lucy follow behind. I can't believe what I'm seeing surely I'm dreaming.

"Don't worry," Lucy walks around to face all three of us unable to hide her grin for even a moment "I'm sure it's just your imagination."


	7. Chapter 7: In the Magic Forest

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Seven: In the Magic Forest

Susan

(September 19… at least in our world)

"Don't worry; I'm sure your just imagining." Lucy walks around the three of us with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter asks. I can't believe this is actually happening. Lucy was right.

"No…" She says softly, "but that might." She suddenly is flinging a snowball right at Peter's face. Peter of course quickly returns the favor and then throws one at me. This fight is on now. I start scooping snow up into little balls as fast as I can and pelting Peter with them. This lasts for a few minutes with each of us managing to get more snow on us then thrown. Finally Peter throws a snowball at Edmund and hits him in the arm.

"Ow!" is all he says. We look at him and I think Peter and I realize at the same time that this means he was lying earlier about never having been here.

"You little liar." Peter turns to our younger brother.

"I only meant to-"

"Say you're sorry." Peter cuts him off.

"Sorry." Edmund mutters.

"It's alright," Lucy says, still grinning ear to ear, "some kids just don't know when to stop pretending." Peter and I have a smiled at this. Finally another thought hits me.

"Hadn't we better be getting back?"

"We should at least look around." Edmund says.

"I vote we let Lucy decide." Said Peter. Lucy's eyes where huge as she looked at Peter.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaims.

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter replied.

"We should at least put on these coats." I said grabbing a brown fur from out of the wardrobe.

"But wouldn't that be wrong, just taking them?" Peter asked.

"I don't think anyone will mind, and besides, we're not really even taking them out of the wardrobe." I replied.

We each put on a coat although they were much too big for us and looked a bit like robes. Each dragged in the snow as we walked. Lucy led us excitedly through the forest further into the snow and trees. I was not entirely sure she knew where she was going but I thought it better to let her go as she was so excited and we had been so terrible to her about the whole thing. We found ourselves stopping frequently to play in the snow and make snow angels as path markers. Lucy chattered on about all that we would have and do when we finally met this faun of hers until we walked to a cliff wall. Then I saw that there was some kind of door in the rock itself, only the door seemed to have been smashed in and as we got closer there were snow drifts piled in the doorway as if it had been left open for several days. Lucy ran to the door with a surprised cry.

"Lucy!" Peter called and we ran after her. Surely there would be something inside, a policeman or a wild animal, or anything I supposed. Inside the door there was a cave that was littered with books that had been thrown on the floor and a tea set and several cooking utensils were all scattered everywhere. Tables were overturned and glass dishes were broken on the floor.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy walked slowly through the room looking at all the chaos. It was as if someone had been frantically looking for something… or someone. There was a smashed picture of what was likely the faun's father on the floor. That was when Peter noticed the paper nailed to a pillar of the cave. He tore it down and began to read it.

"The faun, Tumnus, is under arrest on the charges of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with Humans.

Signed Maugrim Captain of the Secret Police, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN"

We looked at each other for a moment and for the first time I realized this was not just some fairyland but a country with real problems. "We really should go back." I looked at Lucy then at Peter trying to convince them.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy's eyes started tearing up in fear.

"If he was arrested for being with a Human I'm not sure there's much we can do about it." Lucy was starting to worry me. She could not understand the danger we'd come to in this country now.

"You don't understand do you?" She looked intently at me. "I'm the Human. She must have found out he helped me."

"Maybe we could call the police." Peter suggested.

"These are the police."

"Don't worry Lu, we'll think of something. We've got to help him now." Peter reassured our little sister.

"Why?" Edmund asked speaking for the first time since we started walking here. "I mean, he's a criminal." We stood for a moment wondering what to do now since it seemed we'd gotten ourselves into a fine mess and there really was nothing decent to do but try and help the faun whom Lucy and accidentally imprisoned.

After a time Lucy was looking out the open doorway and I followed her gaze and saw a bird, possibly a robin, perched on a branch just outside the door. It seemed to be watching us. Suddenly there was a strange noise that I was sure I had misheard. "Did that bird just pssst us?" Peter and I looked at one another and then the four of us walked out the door and back into the cold air. As soon as we walked near the bird it flew off and landed on a branch not far from the first. We cautiously walked closer to it. It flew off again and we followed it a little further until it flew out of sight all together.

"Now what?" Edmund's voice came from behind me. There was a sudden noise somewhere in the trees I instantly moved closer to Peter and Lucy grabbed on to my arm. We huddled close and tried to keep up with where the sound was coming from. Then from behind a snow bank a small animal emerged.

"It's a beaver." Lucy and I pulled away from Peter glad that we weren't in any immediate danger.

Slowly Peter walked toward the beaver with his hand outstretched and made little clicking sounds. "Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The voice was so unexpected that we all involuntarily leaned back at its low sound. This was getting ridiculous beavers that talk? What mess had Lucy gotten us into?

"Sorry." Peter said stepping back.

The Beaver looked at us curiously for a moment then spoke again, "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy stepped forward slowly. "Yes?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Day with the Beavers

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Eight: A Day with the Beavers

"Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes?"

"Further in," he whispered and sort of waddled toward the forest. We immediately took a step after him.

"Wait," Edmund whispered fiercely, "how do we know he can be trusted?" We all paused at this and pondered our situation.

"Come on we don't have all day." The Beaver returned quickly to our side.

"Why should we follow you?" Edmund asked.

He didn't say anything just pulled out a white handkerchief and held it up. I looked at it curiously until I saw the small stitched LP in the corner.

"I gave that to Mr.-"

"Tumnus," the Beaver lowered his voice further, "he got it to me just before they took him." His expression was one of genuine remorse.

"Is he alright?" Lucy's voice shook slightly.

"Further in," he repeated.

"Peter, wait, Edmund's right, how do we know we can trust him?" I looked nervously to my older brother.

"He said he knows the faun." He said as if this was all the explanation needed.

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything!" I retorted.

The Beaver turned quickly back on us. "Everything alright?"

"We were just talking." Peter replied civilly.

"That's better left for safer quarters." He whispered in his near gravelly voice.

"He means the trees." Lucy said. We each found ourselves looking around half expecting the trees to start talking to us as well at any second. Suddenly I found the idea of trusting a beaver preferable. I looked to Peter and he grabbed Lucy's shoulder and we started following this mysterious new ally.

We began trekking through the forest once more and as the day shifted into night I began to worry about how we would ever get back to the Professor's house. Our mother would have a fit if she knew we had left. Mr. Beaver, as we learned was his name, lead us through the trees and several rock canyons and I found myself growing hungry. Lucy was starting to lag in energy some and Edmund, it seemed, was still sulking. Still we kept moving with Mr. Beaver reminding us it would not do to be out here after nightfall and after what I've seen today I do not have trouble believing him.

After a long time of walking we approached a broad lake that appeared to be frozen solid. In the middle of the lake was an odd wooden structure which I then realized must be Mr. Beaver's dam. "Looks like Mrs. Beaver put the kettle on already." He said, a little proudly.

"It's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Just a trifle," he self-consciously patted down his fur.

We carefully picked our way out to the little wooden structure when finally we heard a voice that was similar to Mr. Beaver's only higher in pitch.

"Is that you, Beaver?" The voice came from somewhere in the dam. "You had me worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger I'll-" Suddenly she paused and we could clearly see her now. "Oh! Well I never thought I'd see the day! Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped." I smiled of this; their joking reminded me of my parents… before the war.

"Come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food and some _civilized_ company."

I followed inside, having to duck low to avoid hitting the doorframe. The inside of the dam was actually like a small house with a stove, table, chairs, and several kitchen utensils scattered throughout.

"If I'd have known I would have straightened up more." She began to clean the room spotless. I helped as I could and she smiled as if this were the most wonderful thing she could have seen. Lucy and I helped to prepare the kitchen while the boys went out to go ice fishing. It felt like such a long time before they came back and then we had to cook them. I found I was getting very hungry and the smell was tantalizing. Finally we had everything prepared and for the most part enjoyed the meal in silence.

After supper we finally got down to the business of what we could do next. "Is there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" I ask after a time.

Mr. Beaver looked sadly at us. "They've taken him to the Witch's castle, and you know what they say 'there's few that goes through them gates that come out again.'" Each of our faces fell at his words.

"But there is hope dear, lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver soothed Lucy.

"Aw, yeah, there's a right bit more then hope." Mr. Beaver said. He looked at us excitedly then whispered; "they say Aslan is on the move." The moment he mentioned that name a wonderful feeling came inside me. It was like spring and hope and joy all wrapped in to one moment. I could hardly describe the power of that one name and I didn't even know why.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked icily. He'd been brooding ever since Peter made him apologize. This instantly sent Mr. Beaver into a rage of laughing.

"Who's Alsan? Haha, who's Aslan? You cheeky little bloke-"

Mrs. Beaver nudged him and he gave her an odd look. Then he looked at our faces and something in his expression changed. "You don't know do ya?"

"Well, we've not exactly been here very long." Peter defended. I think he felt as I did that he had to make an excuse as to why we would not know someone who was clearly so important.

"He's only King of the whole wood." Mr. Beaver explained. "You know, the top geezer, the real King of Narnia."

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added.

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy looked at him with her big light blue eyes.

"You're blooming joking!" He suddenly got quite agitated. "They don't even know about the Prophesy!" He turned to his wife.

"Well go on." She said with measure.

"Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, it's all because of you!" He yelled but not with anger.

"You're blaming us?" I asked defensively.

"No! Not blaming you! Thanking you." Mrs. Beaver qualified.

"There's a Prophesy:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne

The evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't exactly rhyme." I point out.

"Well no, but you're kind of missing the point-"

"It has long been foretold," Mrs. Beaver got excited now, "that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would come to Narnia, defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." She placed her paw on her husband tenderly.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan's already figured out your army!" Beaver suddenly rose from the wooden table.

"Our army!" Lucy was shocked.

"We got sent away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." I remind Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter calmly states. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley." I'm not sure why I add this but it's true, why would we of all people be the ones to get caught up in all this? "Thank you for your hospitality… but we really have to go." I get up from the table and Peter slowly follows. I know they can see the fear in my eyes now but this is getting to be too much.

"But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver looks nearly panicked now.

"He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy looks up at us.

"It's out of our hands." Peter says definitively, "I'm sorry. It's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?" He turns. We both look. I see the doorway out of the dam but no Edmund. I flip around; this can't be right. "Ed?" But it's of no use, he's gone. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to. Has your brother ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: What Happened After Dinner

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**Stay with me on this one. There really was not a breaking point I was satisfied with, but I hope you all make it and let me know what you think. We're getting to the thick of it now!**

Chapter Nine: What Happened After Dinner

After a hurried discussion of how much Edmund had heard and whether we should create search parties we all wrapped up in our fur coats once more and quickly walked up a hill towards two mountains that the Beaver's said held the Witch's castle. I wasn't sure what good this would really do except prove that this was _not_ in fact were our brother was but none the less we all went. The air was even colder than it had been during our trek to the dam and I found myself wishing for nothing more than a large hearth to warm myself by. We made our way up as quickly as we could but all four of us paused when we saw the large icy spires appear from the ground. The Witch's castle was huge and it appeared to be made completely out of ice. I found myself shivering at the mere sight of it. That was when we saw the movement. A large icy door opened.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed.

"Shhhh! She'll hear ya!" Mr. Beaver whispered harshly.

"We can't just let him go!" I had a very bad feeling about this place now.

"He's our brother!" Lucy reminded him.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of ya!" Beaver's earthy voice managed to yell quietly.

"But why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the Prophesy from coming true, to kill ya!" The silence of that moment was more than I could bear. This was bad; far worse than any of us could have thought. I glanced up at the Ice Palace then at Peter. He looks lost, and all I feel is anger rising inside me.

"This is all your fault." I said to Peter.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Sarcasm seeped into his question.

"I didn't know what would happen- Which is why we should have left when we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled at both of us. "This isn't going to help Edmund." She looked at us earnestly.

"She's right." Mr. Beaver said. "Only Aslan can help your brother now." He looked sadly at each of us.

"Then take us to him." Peter said simply.

Our return to the dam took less than half the time of the trip up the mountain. Having a possibility of being chased by some secret police force tends to speed things up. After what still seemed like much too long to me we arrived at the frozen lake once more and quickly entered.

"Hurry, Momma, they're after us!" Beaver yelled as he burst through the door.

Mrs. Beaver took this in then quickly turned and began pulling things out of her small kitchen space.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked, quite nervous now. Mr. Beaver merely slapped his paw to his forehead.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us and Beaver gets a little cranky when he's hungry." She explained calmly.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver yelled. Lucy and I quickly began to help her pack as there seemed no likelihood of getting her out before she felt properly prepared. We had just stuffed as many supplies as we could in a small basket when we heard the howls start up. "Come on, to the tunnel." Mr. Beaver led the way to a small hole in the ground where he jumped down. Peter quickly followed then we worked together to let Lucy down then I jumped in followed by Mrs. Beaver. We began running as fast as we could manage through the small little tunnel in hopes that it would give us a head start. "Badger and I dug this," Beaver explained, "it lets up right near his place."

"You told me it led to your Mum's." Mrs. Beaver said indignantly. We had paused for a moment and that was when we heard the barking.

"Run!" Peter shouted. We followed quickly. I was behind Lucy making sure she kept up with the others. Finally we reached the end of the tunnel and managed to scramble out. There was a barrel on this side that we rolled up against the exit of the tunnel in hopes of slowing the Wolves down. Then we saw them.

Tiny and at first almost unnoticeable, the statues were perfect little figurines of animals, only they were slightly bigger than they should have been. That was when I realized they must have been Talking Animals. Mr. Beaver had walked up to a statue of a Badger and seemed rather distressed. I realized then that this must be his friend he mentioned.

Finally Peter found his voice. "What happened here?" He asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." We all jumped at this new voice. I looked up and saw it was a Fox standing on the structure that was presumably Badger's house.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver threatened, but Mrs. Beaver carefully held him back.

"Relax," the Fox jumped down from his perch, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later; right now we've got to move." He spoke coolly and we noticed more sounds in the night.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked realizing the desperateness of our situation. The Fox told us what to do and so we climbed the tree and placed our future, and that of this country entirely in his… paws. We didn't have to wait long before the barrel was knocked out of place by the secret police force. The wolves jumped out of the hole and began circling the Fox.

"Greetings gents," he said calmly. I started to wonder if we should have trusted him, "lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me," one of the wolves, clearly theCaptain, barked, "I know where your allegiance lies." They continued to slowly circle around and around, the Fox keeping his nose pointed toward the Captain. "We're looking for some Humans."

The coy creature laughed and the six of us in the tree froze in fear of what his answer would be. Everything slowed down and I could feel the pounding of my heart. "Now that's a valuable piece of information, don't you think?" Suddenly one of the other wolves picked the Fox up by his middle and he let out a yelp of pain. Peter's hand flew over Lucy's mouth and mine covered my heart.

"Your reward is your life, it isn't much, but still," the Captain growled, "where are the Fugitives?"

There was a pause. The Fox sighed slightly. I held tight to Lucy. "North, they ran north." The Fox replied. What happened next was so swift that I could hardly keep up with it. The Captain growled then as swiftly as they had come they were gone. The brave Fox was lying in the snow, clearly injured. Carefully we all climbed down the tree and Mrs. Beaver moved the Fox so that she could look at his wounds. Peter and Mr. Beaver gathered supplies to make a small fire and soon we were gathered to hear the Fox's story.

"They we're trying to help Tumnus," he began referencing the statues, "the Witch got here before I did." He yelped as Mrs. Beaver worked on him.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He smiled slightly before uttering another cry of pain. "Thank you for your kindness," he said rising, "but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure my Queen and an honor," he said with a low bow, "but time has run short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops.

Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" Her husband questioned.

"What is he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked excitedly.

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." I said.

"Surely King Peter, the Prophesy?" The Fox turned to my brother.

"We can't go to war without ya." Mr. Beaver said simply.

Peter looked down at his hands. "We just want our brother back." I looked away knowing he was not sure what to do. I took Lucy's hand to try and reassure her, but in truth I was just as scared as she was.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10:A Long, Long, Long, Long Walk

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**A/N 2: Can you believe I've actually made it to ten chapters? Because I can't. Please review!**

Chapter Ten: A Long, Long, Long, Long Walk

We had not been stopped for very long at all when Mr. Beaver announced it was time to be on the move. I was not too discouraged at the idea seeing as how my fingers had managed to freeze stiff in that brief amount of time that we had rested. At first it was almost nice, the moon shining brilliantly on the pure un-trodden snow. This however quickly grew old as we continued on with the snow crunching softly beneath us and the ever constant calls from Mr. Beaver to keep up. The snowfall slowly let up a bit which was either a blessing or a curse. The easier travel was for us the easier it would be for the Witch. On and on this went the snow going crunch-crunch and poor Lucy looked as if she might fall over the moment we stopped again.

After several hours of the repeated pattern we reached a place where a cliff rose on one side and a narrow trail down the other. Carefully we picked our way down the lower path since the Witch's sleigh could not easily follow there. It seemed as though we were going to continue our odd little parade all night when suddenly Mr. Beaver disappeared from sight. I was so close to being deliriously tired that his momentary absence threw my brain completely off. The next moment, his furry head poked up from behind a small little bluff that rose maybe three feet above the surrounding ground. He motioned us to follow him and what we found was a small sort of cave, only it was too small to really be a cave. The bluff made a sort of outcropping that the five of us could fit under and when we finally got settled it was actually almost cozy. Peter and I lay each on one side of Lucy, huddling close to try and keep away the cold, the Beavers were next to Peter. I thought him quite lucky to be near the extra heat of the two beavers. At first I imagined it would be difficult to fall asleep but soon I found that exhaustion won out.

There was a ticklish feeling along my face that startled me awake. I looked to see Mrs. Beaver hovering over Lucy and me trying to get closer to the entrance of the little cave. Peter was sitting bolt upright next to me and Lucy groggily joined us. I could not see Mr. Beaver, but this was not what worried me. It was soft, almost impossible to make out, but I distinctly heard the sound of little bells. I held my breath knowing this would be the end of our journey; the Beaver's kindness would be for nothing. Suddenly Mr. Beaver poked his head back into the cave with a grin that split his face. Lucy gave a little squeal at the start he gave us.

"It's alright, it's not her! There's someone here who's dyin' to meet ya!" the Beaver said excitedly. Carefully and still cautious we each made it out of the rocky hole we had spent the night in and followed Mr. Beaver. There not five feet away from us was a sight that would put anyone in shock. There was a sledge in front of us harnessed with little bells on a team of large brown reindeer, but even more intriguing than that was the man who stood in front of the sleigh. He was much taller than I would have expected standing at least six feet tall, his robes were deep red and richly lined with a fur collar and there was something so wise and kind in his eye all at once that I wondered if he didn't know exactly what I was thinking. Before us stood Father Christmas.

Even when he was standing right in front of us I found it slightly hard to be sure he was really there. We paused for a moment each endlessly glad that this was no witch. Lucy was the first to break the momentary silence. With a huge grin on her face she walked up and said, "Merry Christmas sir."

He gave a slight laugh, "It certainly is Lucy, now that you've arrived." His voice was kind and gentle.

I turned to Peter. "Look I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this-"

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter interrupted; probably wisely in this case. Even for a magic country we found in a magic wardrobe this was crazy… right?

"Yes," Father Christmas replied overlooking my disbelief, "sorry about that, but in my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." I stepped toward him, suddenly more relieved than before.

"No," he said almost breathlessly, "not for a long time. But Aslan is on the move; and the hope you have brought, your Majesties, has finally started to weaken the Witch's power. But I daresay you could still do with these." He turned Mrs. Beaver at first. "There is a new sewing machine for you Mrs. Beaver; I shall drop it by your house as I pass."

"If you please sir," Mrs. Beaver said with a polite dip of her head, "it's all locked up."

"Locks and bolts make no difference to me." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "And for Mr. Beaver, when you return home you will find your dam repaired and finished with all the leaks mended." Mr. Beaver looked like he would reply but instead seemed to just smile as if he could not find the right thanks.

After he had spoken to them he turned to us and pulled out a huge cloth bag. "Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

He gave a hearty laugh and bent to her level. He pulled out a small bottle that looked like it was made from glass and contained a red liquid that made you feel you'd never truly seen the color red before. "In this bottle, is a cordial made from the juice of a fire-flower that grows on the mountains of the sun. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it-"he pulled out a small dagger and carefully placed it in her small hands.

"Thank you, sir," Lucy began politely, "but I think I could be brave enough."

His blue eyes locked on to hers. "I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He smiled a little sadly at her then she returned to where Peter and I stood.

"Susan, Eve's Daughter," I slowly stepped toward him and he handed me a beautifully carved ivory bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" I asked a little concerned now. He merely laughed but I sensed in that moment that he had left the decision to fight up to me.

"And although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard-"he handed me a horn, similar to the bow and arrows, carved with a lion's face into it, "blow on this and wherever you are, help will find you." I looked into his eyes, so good, so true, and found I could barely thank him. I stepped back with Lucy and held her hand around my horn.

"Peter, Adam's Son," my brother solemnly stepped forward and Father Christmas gave him a silver shield and sword, complete with a sword belt and everything it needed, "the time to use these may be near at hand." Peter slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath and admired the gleaming weapon.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said softly.

"These are tools, not toys." He warned. "Bear them well and wisely." Peter carefully put it away.

"And now, something for everybody," seemingly out of nowhere and I'll never be sure where it came from there was a table filled with food and tea things and plates. "Now I must be off, things do tend to pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He said with a cheerful laugh. "Merry Christmas! Long live the true King!" He cried and just like that he was gone.

"Merry Christmas!" We each cried out after him.

"Told you he was real." Lucy turned to me with a laugh. We turned our attention to the food and quickly ate everything provided. I wished we could have stopped longer but Mr. Beaver shortly set us on the move again. And so again we began what felt like a never ending walk.

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think in a review. Reviews are inspiring and help me want to write even more.**


	11. Chapter 11: The River

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**I feel accomplished for completing and posting two chapters within 24 hours of each other. Yay me!**

Chapter Eleven: The River

We made quick work for the rest of the walk. I was suddenly much more eager to hear more about Aslan and find out exactly what would be waiting for us once we got there. "So he's not a man?" Lucy asked after the conversation had gone on for some time.

"Aslan a man!" Mr. Beaver said sternly. "Certainly not. I tell you he's the King of the Wood and the son of the Emperor beyond the Sea. Don't you know who is the King of Beasts? Aslan is a lion- _the_ Lion, the great Lion."

"I'd thought he was a man." I said. "Is he- quite safe? I shall feel rather nervous about meeting a lion."

"That you will, dearie, and there's no mistake in that." Said Mrs. Beaver; "if there's anyone who can appear before Aslan without their knees knocking, there either braver than most or else just silly."

"Then he isn't safe?" Lucy asked with a small note of fear creeping into her voice.

"Safe?" Said Mr. Beaver; "don't you hear what Mrs. Beaver tells you? Who said anything about safe? 'Course He isn't safe. But He's good. He's the King, I tell you."

"I long to see him, even if I'm frightened." Peter said rather bravely.

"And meet him you shall." Mr. Beaver said. We continued on this way for not much longer when we finally came to the river we would cross; only it wasn't exactly frozen anymore. The waterfall that appeared to have once fed the river was still a solid wall of ice but only part of the river was frozen near the base of the waterfall.

"We need to cross now." Peter stated firmly.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver said.

"Come on." Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and made a move to start climbing down the cliff.

"Wait will you just think about what you're doing for a minute!" I yelled suddenly panicking at the sight of the melting ice.

"We don't have a minute." Peter looked sternly at me.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." I said trying to keep him from being mad.

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual." Peter retorted.

This upset me that Peter was not looking at the logic of trying to cross a once frozen river that looked like it would start a flood any second. That was when the howling started from behind us. I looked toward the noise, then toward the river. Suddenly drowning seemed like a better option. We made it down to the river's edge and it was very unsettling to hear the low groan of the water moving and the crackling of the ice every few seconds. Huge flows of ice where swiftly breaking away from the frozen waterfall. Peter stepped forward and immediately the ice sank beneath his feet.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver held up his paws.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed. Mr. Beaver walked over the ice then turned around and began slapping it with his tail. The ice still shifted under his weight.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well you never know which meals going to be your last… specially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver muttered then moved further onto the ice. Carefully Mrs. Beaver walked out after her husband and Peter walked in front of Lucy. I was close behind them. The ice shifted and Lucy squealed a little in fright.

"If mum knew what we were doing-" I began.

"Mum's not here." Peter said tersely.

"Oh no!" Lucy screamed out suddenly. We all looked to the top of the waterfall where there could be clearly made out the running grey bodies of at least three wolves. They made their way down so that they were blocking our path and I looked back to where we had come from on the opposite side of the river and there were at least three more wolves snarling and growling at us. One of the wolves growled at Mr. Beaver and he made an odd sort of noise. The wolf pounced on him and held him by his neck.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver called out. Peter drew his sword as one of the wolves drew closer to us.

"Put that down boy." The brute snarled. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver called. "Run 'im through!"

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you." The wolf slowly walked us closer to the edge of the icy path. Edmund.

"Stop Peter maybe we should listen to him!" I yelled. All we wanted was our brother back and this wolf was offering that.

The wolf gave an evil sort of laugh, "smart girl." He said.

"Don't listen to 'im!" Mr. Beaver warned. "Kill 'im! Kill 'im now!"

"Oh come on this isn't your war." The wolf's hackles rose even higher. "All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!" We were going to die. I knew that. If we listened to him then maybe just maybe we really would get Edmund back and we could go home. "JUST DROP IT!"

"NO PETER! NARNIA NEED YA! GET HIM WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" Mr. Beaver's desperate plea called again.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" The wolf kept his voice calm and low. "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." As if on cue the crackling intensified.

"PETER!" Lucy yelled. Then there was an incredibly loud groaning noise and a crack quickly split up the face of the waterfall.

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled and Lucy and I complied. He took his sword and stabbed the ice just in front of himself. The rumble created by the shattering ice was louder than I can describe. We screamed and then there was a wall of water washing over us.

**I realized my chapters are starting to get ridiculously long so I'll try to avoid that in the future. Thanks for reading. Click the giant blue button that's right below this sentence! Let me know if you hated it. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Great Lion

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Twelve: The Great Lion

The water was freezing and all I could think was to hold on to Peter as tightly as possible. We were submerged for what felt like a long time. Finally our makeshift raft resurfaced. I gasped at the air which seemed just as cold as the water had been. The ice flow swiftly floated down the river like a child's toy boat might. I focused all my energy on holding on to Peter. The water was so cold and swift I knew we would be lost if we fell in. The Beavers found their way to our make-shift raft and scrambled on. The current soon pushed us to the edge of the river and I climbed up the icy bank. It was so wet and cold. I turned around and saw Peter standing there but not Lucy. Peter was holding her coat.

"What have you done!" I screamed. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Lucy!" I called. "LUCY!" The water was rushing swiftly. This couldn't be happening. We were all going to die here!

"Has anyone seen my coat?" I turned toward the unexpected voice. There shivering on the bank and clutching at her jacket stood Lucy. I smiled a little. Thank the lord she was safe. Peter carefully wrapped her in the soaked fur.

"Don't worry, your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said clearly relieved.

"I shouldn't worry about those coats too much longer." Mrs. Beaver said and she pointed to a tree. This tree had branches that were actually visible instead of piled high with snow but even more remarkable there were small pink blossoms that we could see blooming before our eyes. The Beavers walked in front of us holding hands and smiling now.

We walked for a little under an hour now and all around us spring was overpowering. The snow quickly melted away and there were all kinds of beautiful plants and flowers, some like those in our world, others completely new and fantastic. We hadn't even left the river far behind before we shed our coats as they were doing more to freeze us then keep us warm after being in the river. The whole world seemed to leap from January to May in just a matter of minutes and it was one of the most wonderful things.

We came to a hill and Mr. Beaver said we were close now. We began to climb up which me pant a little after having walked all day but at the top was a sight to be seen. All around a camp had been made. The river that we had since deviated from after the crossing shallowly ran on one side and to the other a forest surrounded the encampment. "This is the Fords of Beruna." Mr. Beaver explained as we walked. I looked around at the mixture of yellow and gold tents, some marked with waving banners one in the very center was yellow and marked with a rampant lion just like the one on Peter's shield. There were all sorts of creatures out in the open now. Fauns, Satyrs, a few Centaurs, Bears, great Cats, Dogs, and beautiful women who looked to be made entirely out of leaves, there were other creatures that I had seen pictures of long ago in that place we came from and some I could hardly begin to describe but they were all kind and they were all were good.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I asked a little nervously.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said with a giggle. We slowly paraded to the center were the tent with the banner was situated and each of us awkwardly looked at one another a moment. I heard Mr. Beaver and Peter whispering something to one another. Mr. Beaver said something about Adam before animals then Peter turned to me, "Susan, what about you? Ladies first."

I looked at the intimidating Centaur guard and quickly replied, "No, you're the eldest." We stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment.

Peter then carefully drew his sword into a sort of salute and said, "We've come to see Aslan." There was a momentary gasp from the crowd of assembled creatures. The Centaur guard was nearly black where he was a horse and had long black hair that matched on his head. Stoically he turned ever so slightly toward the tent that he seemed to be guarding. There was a soft clanking noise and we turned to see the entire assembly in some sort of bow however their species was able. The flap to the tent moved and out stepped Aslan, the Great Lion.

Somehow I instantly knew he was both good and terrible. His golden mane shone in the afternoon sun and his eyes where gold, solemn, and penetrating. His eyes moved over each of us only resting on me for a moment, but in that moment I felt he had known me all of my life, down to the most intimate secrets of my heart. His face was so kind and bright that I could hardly look at it. Almost as if I was unworthy to do so. There was a moment when all I could do was bask in his glory and power, and it was like a part of me that had been missing my whole life was made complete just by being in his presence. This was short-lived because of the respect his mere emergence commanded. There was something about him that told me that I should not: or rather could not remain standing in his company; that it was only right to kneel before him. We must have all had the same feeling because as one Peter, Lucy, and I sank down on our knees and bowed to this Great King. I never wanted to leave his presence.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," his voice was deep and wild and exciting all in those few words. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks." The pair just nodded pleased with his approval. "But where is the fourth?" Somehow his deep, fierce eyes suggested he already knew.

"That's why we're here." Peter spoke.

"We had a little trouble along the way." I tried to clarify.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," said Peter.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan's great eyes spoke of deep sorrow.

"He- betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver spoke in a subdued tone now, although I was never sure whether it was because he felt he had failed Aslan somehow or because he was worried about the reaction of the group of Narnians that had crowded around us. Immediately there was an uproar amongst the creatures as those closest behind us passed the awful claim back to those out of earshot.

"Then he has betrayed us all." The Centaur who had been standing outside Aslan's tent spoke harshly. His voice spoke as if the thought was a personal offense against himself. There was a dark righteous anger in the Centaur's eyes. Again the crowd gasped.

"Peace Oreius," the royal Lion bid, "I'm sure there's an explanation." He turned back to us.

"It's my fault, really," Peter spoke softly; "I was too hard on him."

Gently I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder. He looked at me and I could see that the guilt was tearing at him just as it tore at my heart. I would not let Peter take the blame alone. "We all were." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter still watching me but I was looking at Aslan, hoping that the Great Lion could know everything I meant by those three words. That he could know how we all were sorry that Edmund had felt he would be better off without us. He made no sound of response just tilted his head down ever so slightly. I was never sure if he accepted our words or merely excused them. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if it were anyone else I was speaking to… but Aslan was different.

"He's our brother, sir." Lucy said in a small, soft voice. I looked at her and saw her pleading eyes begging Aslan to hear. I hoped that he might listen to her even as he seemed to ignore Peter and I, surely he would listen to Lucy who was so bright, so hopeful.

"I know dear one," he said gently, "that only makes the betrayal all the worse. Everything shall be done to save your brother, but this may be harder than you think." I searched his eyes looking for answers. Edmund would be all right, he had to be. Aslan had promised to do everything to bring him home.

**This chapter was a bear to write and I hope it came off okay. Special thanks to LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia for her help getting this chapter fit to be read. Without her this would have taken weeks for me even to be remotely satisfied with it. Check out her stories too if you want a great read. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Perspective

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Thirteen: Perspective

As soon as he had said those words Aslan took Peter away from the camp and had some of the women that looked to be made of flowers and leaves (who I learned where called Dryads) and a proud looking Centauress and a few of the female Leopards and big Cats came and excitedly led Lucy and me into a tent. Here we found trunks full of clothing of all coloring and sizes.

"We were not certain which type of clothing would best please your Majesties so we brought many options." A young Naiad, I think from a cherry tree spoke.

"Thank you these are lovely." I said stroking a long forest green gown. The material was softer than any I'd ever felt before and I knew instantly that these were the sort of clothes that would always feel comfortable no matter how formal they appeared. Lucy and I tried on at least a dozen dresses between us, but finally I settled on the green one I had first noticed and Lucy chose one that was the color of the sky. Each of the ladies that came with us (well excluding the Centaur, she seemed to be a little more interested in Lucy's cordial) fawned over our beauty and each begged for some time playing with our hair. I was rather enjoying this but Lucy quickly got fidgety and longed to go outside the tent. I begged the army's ladies a moment's peace with my sister and we walked down to the river.

"These look like Mum." Lucy said as we walked admiringly to the newly unfrozen water.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." I said.

"We should bring her one back- a whole trunk-full!" Lucy said merrily.

"If we ever get back." I looked down at the clear water. The disappointment that crossed Lucy's face hurt me. She began studying her shoes as the thought of never seeing our mother again struck her. "I'm sorry I'm like that." She looked up, her blue eyes searching for something in mine. "We used to have fun together… didn't we?" I asked a little sadly.

"Yes," Lucy answered tentatively, "before you got boring!" She said with a giggle.

"Oh really?" I asked mischievously. She smiled up at me with adoring eyes and then I quickly reached down to the river and splashed as much water as I could toward her. She let out a happy squeal and then splashed me back. We both laughed and I got out of the water to find us something to dry off with. There was a sheet hanging on a clothes line by the bank and I grabbed it.

There was a loud growl. I jumped back and Lucy screamed. "Please don't try to run," the huge grey wolf snarled, "we're tired and we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Everything in my mind seemed to slow down. I looked quickly around and spotted the horn on a table not far from where we were. I threw the sheet at the wolf and both Lucy and I took off running. Lucy was faster than me and made her way to a tree with low hanging branches and instantly took to climbing it. With my horn in hand and my lack of experience climbing trees I could get no higher than the second branch. My feet dangled over the limb and I lifted my horn to my lips and blew as loudly as I could. There were two wolves below us growling and snapping and my feet. I panicked and tried to maneuver to a higher branch but I came close to falling so I stayed put.

It felt like forever we were in the tree with the wolves circling around and around. "Get back!" Peter came running across the little stream.

"Peter!" I cried out, completely terrified.

The wolves growled and slowly began circling my brother. "Come on!" One of them growled. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." The wolves taunted.

"Peter! Watch out!" Peter looked up at me and I could see the fear in his eyes too. He swiftly turned. One of the wolves was trying to inch his way behind him. Peter turned carefully between them never taking his eyes off the other. Suddenly there was a deep growl and a high pitched whine. I looked up to see Aslan standing with his foot on top of one of the wolves. The Centaur who had been guarding Aslan's tent came up sword drawn along with two Cheetahs and a Satyr.

"No," Aslan spoke to them, "spare your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Was he crazy? Peter could be killed! Peter focused all his attention on the wolf in front of him.

"You may think you're a king," the wolf had stopped circling now, "but you're going to die like a dog!" With those words the wolf leaped in the air and landed on Peter. There was a moment of confusion then both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed and we both scrambled down the tree. Together we pushed the body of the wolf off of Peter and the first thing I noticed was all the blood. It covered the middle of the wolf and was all over Peter's tunic. I feared that the wolf had gotten Peter too.

There was an awful moment where nothing happened, but then he sat up gasping for air. Both Lucy and I tightly hugged our brother and didn't let go for several moments.

There was another wolfish whimper and I watched as the wolf Aslan had held captive ran away. "After him." Aslan commanded. "He will lead you to Edmund." The swiftest of the Narnians that had run to our rescue were off like a shot. Edmund was being rescued. "Peter," the kingly lion spoke, "you have forgotten to clean your sword."

Peter momentarily blushed then knelt in the grass to clean the blood and wolf hair off the sword. After he had done this he turned to Aslan. "Kneel, Son of Adam." Aslan commanded gently. Peter stuck his sword in the grass and kneeled over it as he had when we first met the Great Lion. Aslan gently put a heavy paw on his shoulder and looked down lovingly over Peter. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, knight of Narnia."

Peter looked at Lucy and me with an awe-filled smile. Then he looked back at Aslan and I saw that my brother no longer looked like a little boy in a strange land, rather he seemed to have become a man that had known this world all his life. His eyes seemed filled with some new-found pride and knowledge. He sheathed his sword and Aslan led us back to camp.

**Quick note: There are only about nine more chapters left for this story, maybe even less depends on how they turn out. My next story will probably cover adventures in the Golden Years of Narnia and I want to know if you all have any requests/suggestions/etc. for my next story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this far and please keep them coming.**


	14. Chapter 14: Abeyance

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Fourteen: Abeyance

Back at camp I found that I could hardly keep my mind focused on anything at all. Mrs. Beaver had been fussing over the three of us since the wolf attack, but all I could think was that Edmund would be coming back… if he wasn't dead. I looked at Lucy as she half dozed next to me. I couldn't think like that: for her. Several hours passed and Mrs. Beaver found some food that I'm sure was wonderful, although I couldn't taste a thing. I watched as carefully Peter moved Lucy into a more comfortable bed. I'm not exactly sure when I left the tent, but I found myself sitting out under the stars. They were so huge and luminous, if the stars were ever like this back home I knew I had never seen them. Peter came and sat next to me.

"What's got you so distracted?" He asked with a bit of a smile.

"Oh, you know I think it might rain tomorrow." I replied smoothly.

He turned to me with his profound blue eyes. "They'll bring him back." He said.

"I hope so Peter, I hope so." I looked down at the grass.

We sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You know, Aslan and I had a talk." He was the one looking down at the grass now.

"About what, Peter?"

"Well, he said something to me, he said that there is a deep magic, Su, and that this magic it controls all of our fates… even his. And well, if that's so then it probably means that the prophecy Beaver told us our first night here, is probably true right? So that means that Edmund is destined to rule too."

I looked directly at him now. "Peter how do we really know what's true and what's not yet?"

"But Aslan said-"

"Aslan said that everything that could be done would be. I think that he means us to accept whatever happens now as a part of that plan, that deep magic that he talked with you about."

"You don't really think that-"

"I don't know what I think right now." I made a move to stand up but Peter just put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, I know it." He said certainly. I looked at him and all I could do was nod. I wished more than anything that I could be that sure; but I wasn't.

I was surprised when I woke up the next morning; I had thought sleeping would be impossible. I looked over to find Lucy staring at me. "I thought you might sleep all morning." She said jokingly. I smiled in return.

"All right, we'd best get ready, hm?" I asked her. All the ladies who had helped us get ready before had moved the trunk of different dresses somewhere outside the tent and since they were still relatively clean Lucy and I put on the dresses we had been wearing yesterday for the moment. After I had finished helping Lucy back into the lovely blue dress I walked out of the tent, Lucy was close behind me. I saw Peter standing out in the open and he was intently watching something on the rocky cliff-side near camp. I looked to where he was watching and I saw-

"Edmund!" Lucy called out rushing toward our brother. Peter held her back and I saw now that he seemed to be in deep conversation with Aslan. They both turned toward us and Aslan seemed to nod almost in an approving way. I watched as my brother walked slowly toward us. There was something about him that immediately told me something was very different inside the once contentious boy. His lip was split and he seemed to be covered in bruises and scratches, but other than that he was unharmed and I found no words for my joy in that.

Aslan looked at each of us with his penetrating eyes and spoke. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." He somberly walked away and left us to make our own amends. My youngest brother looked down at the ground seemingly ashamed.

"Hullo," he spoke softly and his voice sounded dejected. This was enough for Lucy who ran up to hug him. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, proud to see the love in his eyes when he looked down at Lucy. I pulled him close to me and the three of us giggled a little with joy at seeing one another again.

"Are you alright?" I pulled away looking him over once more.

"I'm a little tired." He smiled slightly.

"Get some sleep." Peter said with an odd hard quality in his voice. I watched as Edmund walked away, not sulking as he once would have, but rather as a child who has disappointed their father. "And Edmund," his dark eyes seemed to brighten a little at our brother's more kind tone, "try not to wander off." A pleased smile crossed his face and I think we all knew that it was forgiven.

**Thank you all for reading, and special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story so far. I felt that these little scenes where necessary to build up the mend of their relationship. I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter introduces the Witch from Susan's view.**


	15. Chapter 15: Deep Magic

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Fifteen: Deep Magic

I found that I could not stop staring at Edmund as he scarfed down toast, jam, eggs, and anything else he could get his hands on. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed." Lucy smiled at him. He laughed a little but continued to swallow down as much as he could.

"I'm sure you can pack some up for the journey back." Peter was leaning against a rocky outcropping.

"We're going home?" I asked him.

"You are." His eyes were determined as he approached us. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us… all four of us." Lucy pleaded.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed; this is a war we're talking about."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said darkly, "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've felt her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." I looked at him in surprise, he'd avoided all talk about what happened until now and there was a new strength in his voice. Lucy tenderly touched his arm and there was a kind of pride in Peter's blue eyes.

"Well I suppose that's it then." I suddenly rose from our little table.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

I walked over to where I had left my bow and arrows. "To get in some practice." I smiled at him.

That was when I saw the Centaur general approaching; the one who had called my brother a traitor the very day before. My lips were pressed in a hard line and I was prepared to walk away without saying anything.

"Thank you for bringing our brother back, sir. What is your name?" Lucy ran up to this formidable officer before I could think to stop her.

I was surprised when he smiled down at her. "You are welcome, your highness. My name is Oreius." He said with a calm that betrayed his fiery temperament of yesterday. What happened next is perhaps one of the most surprising things I think I've seen to this day. He apologized. Eloquently and sincerely this strange Narnian who had renounced our brother in front of the entire army asked forgiveness for his actions. I realized that something must have changed when he rescued Edmund, and found myself relieved to know we had him on our side.

That relief didn't last long because the next thing he did was give a sword to my little brother. This was definitely not what I needed right now. I watched as the two now very excited boys left to start learning proper sword fighting but I resigned myself to the truth: they would fight in the impending battle. And so would I.

Lucy followed me over to the archery field set up behind a large rocky outcropping. A kind Satyr showed me how best to hold my bow and then Lucy and I were left alone. My first shot swung wide of the target landing with a soft thud in the grass. I took a breath. 'Trust in this bow and it shall not easily miss…' I anchored the arrow, took aim, and released. This one landed firmly on the outside ring of the target. 'Decent enough,' I thought. I focused on the third and it landed on one of the inner rings. Much better. There was a strange whizzing sound and then I saw Lucy's dagger was planted firmly in the center of the bull's-eye. She just smiled up at me proudly. I laughed at her.

"Hold your sword up like Oreius showed us." Peter said riding in on a unicorn. There's a sentence you don't think every day. Edmund watched as Peter showed him some technique. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. I didn't have long to worry about them actually hurting each other with swords because Mr. Beaver quickly came up to the four of us. As we approached Edmund's horse started rearing up in the air.

"Woah, horsey." Edmund tried to calm his mount.

"My name is Phillip." The horse said back. I could hardly hide my smile at that.

"The Witch demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." Mr. Beaver looked nervously at Edmund. We swiftly made it back to the pavilion where most of the other troops were already gathered.

We didn't have to wait long before a dwarf came through the aisle made by the army. "The Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands-" He shouted as he went. Behind him carried in a sort of chair that was being held up by four huge Cyclopes, sat the Witch. At first sight of her a chill ran up my spine and I pulled Lucy closer to me. There was a sinister look to the dark eyes that stood in antithesis of her paper-white skin and mass of blonde hair. Her white dress seemed to somehow have a life of its own as if even the fabric could hardly touch her. She was so cold and calculating, almost like a winter blizzard personified. My heart skipped as she looked toward Edmund with what can only be described as a mixture of hate and disgust in her eyes.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Her voice was icy and oddly calm. I looked at Edmund fear in every fiber of my being.

"His offense was not against you." His golden voice was more growling than usual. His face formed a snarl.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" She said with a half smile. His face was full of fury and righteousness, but she never looked directly at it.

"Let us say that I have." He growled. "Tell us of this Deep Magic."

"Tell you? Tell you what is written on the Stone Table where it stands? Tell you what is written in letters as deep as a spear is long on the fire-stones on the Secret Hill? Tell you what is engraved in the scepter of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea?" I could tell Aslan had somehow upset her. She felt she had lost control of the situation, when in truth I was sure Aslan always had it. "You do remember the Magic which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning."

"I was there when it was written." Aslan's voice was low and dark and sounded nothing at all like its usual golden brilliance.

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. That Human creature is mine. His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property." Her eyes had calmed, she felt she was back in control.

"Try and take him then." Peter had pulled out his sword and was staring down the Witch.

"Do you really think that mere force can deny me my right, little king." She did not pause for a moment. Her cruel lips where twisted into a self-satisfied smile. "Aslan knows," she turned, now addressing the crowd, "that unless I have blood as the law demands all of Narnia shall be overturned and perish in fire and water." She pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition." I saw Edmund look to Peter for reassurance but knew there was none. It took my best efforts not to pull Edmund to me and start crying. "You dare not refuse me." She said.

"Enough!" Aslan's voice rang out, but only with mild annoyance. "I shall talk with you alone." With those words he went into his tent and the Witch followed.

Aslan and the Witch talked for a good length of time. Peter sat staring at nothing. Lucy rested her head on her palm and drummed her fingers. I worked with my bowstring, but worst of all was Edmund. He sat furiously tearing up patches of grass and nervously working his fingers through it again and again. Many of the Narnians sat or wondered off, and I looked at General Oreius who seemed to be intently staring down the most important looking Minotaur that had come in with the Witch. Briefly I wondered what possibly could have caused such hate to form in both their eyes.

The tent flap opened and the Witch exited. We all stood waiting to see what she would do. She stared a moment at Edmund and in that moment I felt that I had never known true terror until I saw her calculating gaze turned to my brother. Then slowly turned and walked back to her consort. We all looked expectantly at Aslan. I wrapped one arm around Lucy's shoulder, prepared for the worst. The Great Lion stood solemn and tranquil, so different from that first time he had appeared from the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." There was much cheering from amongst the crowd. I instantly went to hug my brother.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Her icy eyes flashed once more between Edmund and near Aslan.

Aslan let out a loud and horrible roar that grew louder than I thought possible. The Witch fell to her seat and the Cyclopes carried her out as fast as they could. Peter pulled me close to him and I couldn't help the smile that split my face. There were congratulations from what seemed to be every soldier and all I could think was our family was finally safe. I looked to Edmund and we both smiled to each other. For the first time since we came here it looked like things would turn out well.

**Looks like there are about six chapters left! O.o If you want to send any ideas or suggestions for my Golden Age story please feel free. I will probably announce its title in a couple chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16: Darkest Night

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Sixteen: Darkest Night

Something had changed since the Witch's appearance at the camp. There was a sort of darkness that seemed to lurk around in the shadows and Aslan himself had become somber and reflective. Some-thing profound was coming. I could feel it. Whatever it was I just knew that is was something terrible. Lucy and I spent time around Aslan as we could, I'm not sure why but I felt that we were supposed to be with him now.

Peter and Edmund had been pulled away for more training to my dismay, but I suppose it would keep them alive. At least I hoped so. It wasn't long before night fell and I knew that something had changed. Peter had told me that Aslan had said something that seemed to imply he would not be at the battle at all and this frightened me.

I tried to sleep, but found that something was keeping me awake. I wasn't sure what to do so I lay still and tried to fall asleep. There was a deep sigh next to me. "You awake Lu?" I whispered.

"I thought you were asleep… Susan?"

"What?"

"I have a most horrible feeling- as if something where hanging over us." Lucy looked directly at me and I knew she thought this was important.

"So have I."

"Something about Aslan, either some dreadful thing is going to happen to him, or something dreadful he's going to do." Lucy's eyes bore into mine. This feeling was bothering her as much as it was bothering me.

"There was something wrong with him all afternoon." I agreed.

"Susan, I think we need to go find him." Lucy said and she sat up.

"All right, let's go see if he's in the pavilion." I followed suit putting some slippers on my feet to fight off the chill of the night. Both of us carefully crept out of the tent and snuck around to the edge of the camp. There in the shadows walking slowly and rather sadly was Aslan.

He walked with his head low to the ground and moved rather slowly, as if he were very weary. Lucy and I followed him hiding behind trees and bushes as we could. Not a word was spoken by either of us. We were just moving to another tree when he pulled to a stop. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" His voice was so sad and distracted that we might have missed it completely if it hadn't been so quiet all around us.

"We couldn't sleep." We stepped slowly toward him.

"Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" I felt the need to be with him. Although not for his sake it was as if there was a need for us to be with him now.

"I would be glad of a company for a little while, thank you." He turned lightly and allowed us to approach either side of him.

"I am sad and lonely tonight. Lay your hands on my mane so that I can feel you are there and let us walk like that." He said softly. Carefully Lucy reached out her hand and put it in his mane. I did the same and knew this was some sort of privilege not often granted to be touching him in a comforting manor. It was quite strange to think of him as needing comfort but I felt something about this night required a great deal from him so he allowed it. We walked a good way further from the camp, but still I felt that we should have walked much further away. He stopped once more and turned to each of us. "It is time. From here I must go on alone."

"But Aslan-" I began

"You have to trust me. And whatever happens you must not let yourselves be seen." His eyes seemed so dark and distant and I feared what they knew in that moment. "For this must be done. Thank you Susan, thank you Lucy, and farewell." We each turned and kissed his mane before he turned and continued down his unfaltering course. Something about the way he said farewell saddened my heart. I carefully placed my hand on Lucy's shoulder. As soon as he was out of sight I moved diagonally of his path until I saw a large light from up ahead. I slowed until I saw a bush then ducked down behind it. Lucy was right behind me.

There was some sort of crowd ahead and they carried with them dark torches that burned red and had thick black smoke. Cautiously I peered over the top of the bush and what I saw made my stomach drop. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dark light, but there, surrounding Aslan was a large group of hideous creatures. There were wolves, huge bat-like creatures, Minotaurs, Ogres, Giants, Cyclopses, and more creatures then I could describe. Some stood like men but had the heads of pigs; others looked like some kind of fairytale witch. They were all lewd and sinister and I knew why Aslan had left us now. I wanted more than anything to take Lucy away from the horrible sight, but something told me I was meant to stay; that we both needed to know what would happen here tonight.

Aslan walked slowly through them and they all seemed to pull back from him as if in fear. One of the bat creatures flew in his face before winging away into the night. It seemed every moment brought a new creature that was more hideous and evil looking then the last. But the most fearsome of all, standing alone at the top of some sort of platform, was the Witch. She held something in her hand and though I could hardly make it out in the darkness I knew it was something dreadful. She spoke something that I'm sure was dark and cold as it sent the crowd of monsters into an uproar.

I grabbed Lucy's hand as a Minotaur hit Aslan with the butt of his battle axe. He lay on the ground and there was more screeching and howling from the crowd. I could hardly stand to watch. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispered. I could only turn back to the terror before our eyes.

"Bind him." The Witch's voice rang out. There were cheerful cries as some of the mob rushed toward the still glowing lion and did as she commanded. She gave some other command and they stopped, but only for a moment. Next some of the crowd rushed at him with whatever sharp object they had and I feared they would hurt him. Instead I felt horror as beautiful pieces of his mane where sheared from him. His face now looked so small and different. I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

Many of those creatures ran up to him now and kicked and spit upon him and many other horrible things. The noise was now all-consuming and wild. A chill ran through my veins at the sound. Then they dragged him by the ropes binding him until he was on what I now saw to be a table made of stone. They pulled the cords tighter on him and all I could wonder was how they still could be so cowardly even now. They unceremoniously pulled him up the stone steps until he lay at her feet. The roars and wails grew louder and louder until the Witch with one swift motion of her arm silenced everything.

There was a slow thud that began with the torches beating the ground. This became a twisted sort of chant that made me feel physically ill. I watched as the Witch got down on her knees and started talking only to Aslan. Still he did not fight.

I looked at Lucy and we both shared a moment where we felt intense fear at what would happen next. "Tonight," the Witch rose as she shouted to the crowd, "the Deep Magic will be appeased." This sent another cheer through the vile group. "But tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!" The chant continued to grow in volume and wildness. I wanted to look away. To believe it wasn't true. I couldn't. "In that knowledge despair and die." With this final call the Witch took the knife that she had been holding in her hand and raised it abov her head. Lucy and I both covered our eyes but when I looked back up I saw that she had drove it deeply into Aslan's body and I watched as the glowing light faded from him.

I pulled Lucy close to me and she started to sob uncontrollably. I wanted to cry, to pour out my sorrow, but found that only one tear could escape. "The Great Cat is dead!" The Witch cried out triumphantly. There are no words to describe the despicable cry that came from the creatures around the table. I watched as the horde of terrible beasts all started moving in our direction. Quickly I pulled her down under me and sunk as deep into the bush as I could. I knew that if the creature were searching us out we would be found in seconds, but hopefully they were conciliated with their victory and would not notice. In some miraculous way we were left alone. Together hand in hand we walked up to his body where his beautiful presence had left only moments ago. Somehow the night seemed to get even darker and life even more hopeless. Lucy sat down next to his limp form and started to cry. I felt my body shake with the empty sobs that refused to break even in my moment of greatest despair.

**Sorry about this chapter. It makes me sad each time I've had to reread it. Please tell me if it felt real to you, and thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Deeper Magic From

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

A/N2: Oh. My. Gosh. I can't even believe how long it's been. I apologize sincerely for the delay in this story.

Chapter Seventeen: Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time

The darkness of the night clung to us. We stayed still for what felt like hours and hours, but the darkness of the sky didn't change. We both cried until there was nothing left. I gently stroked Lucy's hair as she sat silently. As we both pulled away slightly we heard an odd sort of squeaking noise. I turned to see that there were dozens of mice covering the cold body.

"Get away! Get away!" I tried to brush them off of him. Lucy grabbed my hand.

"No, look." There was a snap and then just as swiftly as they came they were gone again. The mice had chewed through the ropes that bound him. Lucy and I quickly worked at the muzzle that had been tied around his jaws. It didn't make it better, but I felt that it was right that he should have as much honor as that back. Gently I stroked where his glorious mane had been feeling the roughness of the shorn hair brought back more feelings of despicableness about those monsters that had done this to him. And the Witch, the horrific Witch, she now felt that she was free to do whatever she wanted and I knew that without Aslan there was little we could do to stop her.

We were both back to that dreamlike state when a thought occurred to me. "We have to tell the others."

"We can't just leave him."

"Lucy there's no time. They need to know." I know that Lucy knew this too, but in that moment it felt wrong to leave him. Even if he wasn't really there anymore.

She looked out from the table and I knew she was considering something. "The trees." She said simply. I had forgotten that the trees themselves could talk. Lucy and I both decided that I would wait with Aslan's body while she found a reliable tree to carry the message to our brothers. She wasn't gone long, and I've never known how exactly she did it, but Lucy sent out the news that our great Lion was no more. We returned to stroking his mane as if there was nothing else that mattered; perhaps nothing else did.

Again I felt like I was in that state where time never moved and nothing ever changed. Something seemed to hold us there forever, but at the same time the night did move on, morning did come. Lucy was half asleep and I honestly can't say I wasn't also. It was not truly a restful sleep though, just a time of complete inactivity. The sky was light and clear and I felt that the sun had no right to shine after what had happened. I slowly pulled myself up and Lucy sat up as well. "We should go." The pure sorrow on her face cut me. Carefully I slid off of that awful table and turned back to Lucy who hadn't moved yet.

"I'm so cold." She accepted my hand and unblinkingly walked away. I pulled her close to me and we paused to look at him one last time.

Before we had even reached the stairs leading away from this place of death and horror the ground started shaking and there was a terrible low sound. We both fell and I felt my heart racing with worry.

"Susan!" I followed Lucy's line of vision until I saw the table; the empty table. It was cracked right down the middle and Aslan was nowhere to be found.

"What have they done to him now?" I asked in complete despair. What happened next was so surreal. The sun seemed to have risen hours past what it was a few moments ago and light poured over the hill where the table sat. There was a golden light that was so bright and so close, and then there standing in the archway was Aslan.

He was more beautiful and more wild then we had ever seen him and his eyes shone with a golden fire. He stood proudly and there was a second where all Lucy and I could do was marvel at his glory. "Aslan!" We both ran toward him with joy.

It was the most wonderful thing to run and hug him as he laughed his deep Lion's laugh. The feel of his mane, back in its full golden glory was one of the greatest feelings I have ever known. "But we saw the knife… the Witch…" I started.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently." He slowly walked around the now powerless stone. I noticed for the first time the deep markings that seemed to be some other language altogether. "When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backwards."His voice seemed richer, more powerful than it ever had and I couldn't help but wonder if it actually was.

"We sent the news you where dead." I said slowly realizing all the ramifications. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." I started to worry over my brothers for the first time.

"We have to help them." Lucy pulled out her dagger.

"We will dear one," Aslan gently laid a paw on her hand and lowered it softly, "but not alone. Climb on my back; we have far to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears." The roar was nothing like how he had roared at the witch. This one was wild and proud and had no trace of anger. It was like he was roaring just for the joy of it. The sound was louder than any blast of thunder, and wilder then anything I could imagine.

When he started running there was a moment where the wind whipped my face with a sharp sting. I held on tightly to Lucy as he went faster and faster until I thought we might not be able to be seen running by. What had taken us a few days to cross since we got here seemed to take a few seconds and we were soon far past what I knew of Narnia.

"Where are we going?" I pulled tighter to Lucy making sure she was hanging on. He didn't answer, but it didn't really matter because it wasn't long before we saw the supernatural blue-black ice spires coming out from the ground. The castle of the White Witch.

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. You guys are amazing and really inspire me to write. Look out for my new story called In Times of Doubt which will be posted soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: What Happened About

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter 18 What Happened About the Statues

I was unsure about how we would enter the caste since the giant iron gates where firmly shut, but I barely had time to question because we were approaching the castle faster than I could think. "Now, children hold on." He called as he continued to increase his pace. There was a moment where he gathered himself and then we where leaping through the air- if you could call it that it was more like flying. I felt like my insides had been left on the ground somewhere below. It was incredible. He landed and Lucy and I rolled over him and onto the stone of the castle. Lucy was laughing breathlessly so I knew she was unhurt.

I started to look around and saw the most life-like statues you can possibly imagine. It was a bit like a chess board set midgame. There was a Centaur, a horse, and even a lion! But then it occurred to me that the witch had a wand that was said to turn people to stone. These where no simple statues, they had once been living, breathing creatures. I dared not tell Lucy this for fear she would start crying.

"It's almost like a muse-" there was a catch in her throat, and I followed her line of sight. There in front of us with his arms extended straight out was a statue of a faun. Mr. Tumnus.

Lucy was weeping as she grabbed hold of his hand. I hug her gently because I don't know what else to do. I watched curiously as Aslan walked up to the poor faun and... breathed on him. It was the oddest thing because the hair on Mr. Tumnus' head started moving as easily as grass under a summer breeze. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, but then slowly, subtly at first there was a touch of color here, and a small movement there. Then without much warning I heard a great gasp for air and Lucy rushed forward as he started to fall. They both started laughing a bit as they realized their joy at seeing one another again and I smiled. "Susan, this is-"

"Mr. Tumnus." I quickly gave him a hug. It was such an odd feeling to meet the faun that had saved my sister in the first place; the one I hadn't believed existed. We all hugged for a moment, but where interrupted by Aslan's reentrance.

"Come we must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need all the help he can get." All around us as Lucy and I had been watching Mr. Tumnus creatures of all sorts had been brought back to life again. Where the courtyard had been grey and lifeless, there was now color everywhere you looked. The statues had gone from dull to full of reds on the Centaurs, and there was a bluish horn of a unicorn, and yellow and orange cats, and silver and green Dryads everywhere you could see life. The silence that had encompassed the courtyard was now filled with all sorts of noises as each felt the relief of life filling them again. We ran throughout the witch's castle. Up and down the stairs, in the dungeons, and in huge sweeping chambers and halls we found more statues then we could believe. Aslan was majestically racing back and forth and breathing life back into them until we had searched every last room and cleared it of its formerly grim occupants.

Perhaps the most terrifying moment was when the Giant started to come back to life. First there was a lick of color on his toe then slowly it grew up him until he moved about stiffly. I half wondered if he could really be safe. When he awoke he at first believed that he had fallen asleep while trying to club the witch, but when he saw Aslan standing before him his giant face started beaming with a proud fierceness that only a Giant can have. It was quite a sight to behold. When we had satisfactorily cleaned out the castle, there was a small matter of leaving it since Aslan had jumped over the slightly melted walls that still stood a good thirty feet high at the least.

"I can take care of that." The good Giant, whose name was Rumblebuffin exclaimed. With a heavy swing of his club he flattened the iron gates and we were all free to leave that horrible place behind us.

Lucy and I were permitted to ride on Aslan once more as all the creatures who were not as fast where told to ride on those who where. The dogs and wolves, foxes and big cats where at the front sniffing out the battle and as soon as they caught wind of it we were all off. There was a glorious sound of the dogs barking and horses baying, but there were other far wilder calls mixed in when the cats started growling and the Nymphs let out a strange call that is hard to describe. The most wonderful was when Aslan himself would let out a roar as we ran faster and faster to find the army.

Over time there came a new sound that I wasn't quite sure what it was at first. As we grew closer and closer I started to realize it was the sound of metal crashing against metal. We had found the battlefield. Aslan told Lucy and I we must get off now and as we rolled on the ground he let out an earth shattering roar.


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle at Beruna

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**A/N2: Okay, so I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. I promise that I'm not giving up on anything right now; this year is just starting to get away from me. I could go on about my personal problems but you're here to read a story so here it is.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Battle at Beruna

It seemed as if time itself stopped when Aslan let out that roar. As far as the battle was concerned it might as well have. I saw the scattered patches of red where the Narnians were paused mid-swing amongst the black, foul creatures that where the Witch's followers. Those same dark creatures that both Lucy and I had seen last night that had been so dark and gruesome then where even more so when compared to the bright day. They seemed so farther out of place, so much more demonic.

The pause did not last long as the roar faded away into nothing. I saw to my horror that the Witch was in the center of the battle and Peter was opposite her with sword drawn. She held two long blades in her hand, seemingly have lost her wand sometime earlier although the scattered statues on the field suggested she had made good use of it before it was decommissioned.

The swarms of newly emancipated Narnians rushed over the hill in a flood of relief to those already fighting. I could not find Edmund anywhere. Peter was fighting hard against the Witch and I used my arrows cautiously where I could to try and help. I might have gone down to save Peter, but I didn't want Lucy coming any closer to the battle then we already were.

There was this awful moment where I saw the White Witch bring her swords in a deadly cross where Peter's head might have been. He ducked. She knocked him off his feet then rendered him motionless with his own sword. I gasped and watched as she stood poised to decapitate him. Then there was another great roar and she looked up with for a moment with shock. I was never sure what became of her after that.

The battle was over relatively quickly after that moment. Many of her followers were killed, but many more escaped into the distant trees. That was a problem for another day. Lucy and I ran to Peter and he lay there with an odd smile across his lips at the sight of us. It was short lived as a single word nearly made my heart stop. "Edmund."

Suddenly we were running as fast as we could farther off into the field of battle. There was a clear patch and then all at once I could see Edmund lying in the grass and there was a bloodstain in his side. I panicked when I saw the dwarf who was a servant to the Witch leaning over him with an axe in his hand, but almost without thinking I drew back an arrow onto the string and let it fly. It hit its mark dead center.

I tried to breathe but it kept sticking in my throat as I watched my baby brother gasping for breath. Lucy was quick to pull out her vial and she hesitated only a moment as she poured a single drop of the ruby red liquid into his gaping lips. There was a moment when nothing seemed to happen and I feared he would not make it. His breath stopped altogether and with it mine did too.

Then slowly as with the statues there was a change in his color. He gasped and was suddenly sitting up. My relief was so deep to see him once again with us. We all hugged tightly for a moment and in a rare display of affection Edmund actually returned the hug. We were finally safe; finally whole.

**Please review. Chapter 20 will be up later tonight or tomorrow that's a promise. I love all of you guys who read this and to those who take the time to review I couldn't do it without your kind words.**


	20. Chapter 20: Closure

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

**Note: This chapter strongly ties in with LadyAlambiel's Clash of the Titans taken with her permission.**

Chapter Twenty: Closure

Lucy only stayed a moment as she glanced down at her cordial. She swiftly jumped up and ran to where another soldier in red lay fallen. Carefully she poured a drop down his throat and he was revived. Aslan followed behind her releasing all the statues and together they severely lowered the mortality rate of that day.

I spent a good amount of time just watching Peter and Edmund talk excitedly and making sure in my mind that they were real: that they were alive. After the chatter slowed I could sense that they needed to talk on more serious things and I quietly picked up my bow and walked toward a rocky outcropping not far from where they were.

I pressed my forehead down on the carved wooden surface and just stood there. I'm not sure what the feeling was, I was so thankful my brothers and Lucy were safe now. I was thankful that somehow we had all made it through this horrific challenge, but still I could not find peace. There were many lives lost today, I knew that. Lives that were spent gladly protecting mine and my siblings. I knew there was nothing I could ever do if I was made queen that would repay this people for that. My lips moved in a silent half-prayer. I could not even form full thoughts about what had happened. My hand had caused the death of living things, yes they were horrible monsters, but they had been living once. Still, it was not regret or fear that I felt anymore. For the first time I didn't have a name for what I was feeling.

I closed my eyes and lifted my head as a breeze drifted by. For the first time I really smelt the grass, the flowers: spring. This was good.

**_XXX_**

The silence broke. The still of the battle shattered. With a bellow of rage it came charging at me. Big, black and filled with hatred the huge man-like creature with a bull's head rushed at me with his swords raised high. I didn't think, just reacted. Time seemed to move like honey, dripping but never really moving. I felt each beat of my heart in my chest.

I pulled my bow up just as the horrible Minotaur reached the rocks. I didn't plan what happened but I hit him; right across the nose with my bow. He paused for just a half-second in confusion. That was when the General brushed by me to stand between the two of us. I fell back a few steps but I was pressed up against the outcropping with nowhere to go. There was once again the awful clash of the metal swords one against the other and I watched my fate fighting before my eyes. There was such hatred in those ghastly black eyes that I could hardly stand to look but at the same time couldn't look away.

They pulled apart slightly, the beast and General Oreius, and I somehow knew the battle would be decided in this next move. There was a blow and a near hit from one and then the other as the General slowly but surely pushed the monster away from me. I clung to my horn with one hand and clenched my bow in the other. Finally the great Centaur launched a series of rapid but powerful strikes to which I could see there would be no comeback from. I watched as he landed the fatal blow and the life faded out of my would-be-assassin.

General Oreius stood momentarily lost in some private matter. I began to breathe again. "Are you alright, Princess Susan?" The General turned to me his eyes somehow even lighter, freer then before.

I nodded then quickly spoke, "Yes, I'm alright now." He simply nodded in a knowing way.

"Susan!" Peter's cry broke into the moment. "Susan where are you?"

I just stood there for a moment, a little unsure. "Go join your brothers, your highness, I believe they might have heard the fight. They're worried about you. Reassure them." The order in his voice was clear and I knew that was my job, not just for now but for always to make sure my brothers didn't have to worry about me. I nodded and moved toward Peter's calls but stopped when he spoke again. "Your highness, it would ease my mind if you and your brothers remained near some of the soldiers until we left the battlefield."

I simply nodded again. "Of course, that seems best… and, thank you General." He bowed silently and I went off to join my brothers. They were worried and pestered me about what had happened. I didn't tell them all of it- couldn't tell them. I promised them I was okay but it took time before either believed me.

Slowly we three walked until we eventually came to Lucy and Aslan who had finished roaming the battlefield. Aslan's golden eyes silently stared at me and I dipped my head slightly. He returned the gesture and I knew he understood, not just the fear or the battle, he understood that nameless feeling: that hope.

Lucy chattered on and on about the soldiers and how now we could always have tea with Tumnus and how she and Aslan had talked and she had met a funny little mole who had been terribly injured but was alright now. I didn't really hear most of it, but it was good to know that she was with me and that her purity was still intact.

**_XXX_**

Something changed that day on the battlefield. It was most obvious in the boys because this was the day they both looked back on as the day they were first truly kings. For Lucy it was the day that her inner joy became a gift and not just a childish weakness to us, something that held us together in many ways. In Narnia it was Jubilation Day as it became known many years later. It was a return for hope and peace and prosperity to that formerly winter-gripped land. For me it was something more. That day was the day I started to believe again. All those things I had given up so young, they all became real once more. That was the day that I learned about magic and unconquerable love. Most importantly I learned about faith that day; faith in Aslan, faith in tomorrow, faith in myself. I hoped beyond hope that that feeling would never fade away.


	21. Chapter 21: Coronation

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Twenty One: Coronation

Everything was happening so fast now. It had hardly been a week since the battle had happened and all of Narnia was a flutter of activity. Today was a big day in their history; today they would be crowning a new monarch- or four to be precise- for the first time in a hundred years. Everywhere I looked there were fantastic creatures I never would have imagined existed last week and they were all here to show their love for my siblings and me as well as their devotion to Aslan.

A swarm of Dryads and Naiads and talking animals were surrounding Lucy and me as they readied us for today. There was a myriad of new dresses and undergarments and over-garments in more fabrics and colors then I could ever have dreamed on. All the ladies seemed insistent that we try them all now. Apparently as soon as the battle ended swarms of Narnians had joined together to create a wardrobe fitting of its new royals in time for the coronation and in there excitement I felt drowned. Silently I watched as they at last settled on blue to be the theme color for the four of us.

The dress selected for me was blue-grey in hue and I was amazed by the attention to detail in it. Golden patterns were woven throughout creating a nice contrast. I would certainly have to learn more about how Narnian clothing was made. It reminded me slightly of a vague memory I had of a dress Mum once wore that was of similar color- although I was sure nothing could ever be this soft. Next they added a darker blue cape with a golden lion clasp which the ladies said would tie in to Peter's shirt. I was fascinated by their intense knowledge and the details I could not even imagine. Finally after they spent a long time working with my hair I was free to move about on my own.

The ceremony was to start at noon and I had roughly an hour with nothing to do. I walked up to an empty balcony and looked out over the vast ocean that had to have been a richer blue than anything I'd seen before. I sighed softly. "Nervous yet?" A voice broke in to my reflection.

I spun around and smiled at Peter dressed in some sort of velvety blue shirt and what looked to be gold tights. I laughed a little at the thought of my big brother wearing such a silly thing, but of course made in the Narnian fashion they hardly looked ridiculous in actuality. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you found me." I smiled.

"You were laughing at the tights weren't you?" He obviously knew me too well. That's my annoying, over attentive brother for you.

"I promise they look fine." He scoffed at me and I playfully hit his arm.

He smiled a moment before he looked me in the eye. "Promise me something Su," he said seriously.

"What Peter?"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens from here on out, that we don't go back to the way things were. I mean the fighting all the time with you and me, the way we got to acting around Ed and Lucy. Promise me we won't do that ever again." His blue eyes pleaded.

"I promise. You'll tell me if I start acting all condescending to Lucy won't you?"

"As long as you promise to make sure I don't ever try to henpeck Edmund."

"You do act like a mother hen." I said and then instantly started running because I knew my brother, and my brother was about to chase me down. One thing on marble floors though: slippers were not meant for running on them. As Peter closed in on me I tried to stop before I ran into a table that had been set out with food but slid to an unexpected halt when with a rather solid thunk I realized I had slid into the General. He held his arms out as if I might fall over at any second before I, rather embarrassed, made my apologies and was reached by yet another gaggle of ladies who insisted a had one strand of hair that had fallen out of place. I smiled as Lucy and Edmund walked up both with questioning looks on their faces and Peter and I just smiled. That would be a story for another day.

Endless droves of Narnians continued to arrive for the ceremony. Aslan stood with all four of us in a small antechamber off of the throne room. He had Peter and I standing on either side of him with Lucy next to me and Edmund on Peter's other side. We had received a few instructions on when to stand and sit and how the ceremony would go and I couldn't help but feel excited as we waited for the trumpet call to bring us in. For once even Lucy was silent as we smiled in anticipation.

At last the call was sounded. We left the small room as one and entered the hall where a line of Centaurs in full armor lined the way with swords drawn separating the isle from the audience. There in front of us in simplicity that was beautiful and regal sat four high thrones from which we were supposed to rule. It was both intimidating and humbling to realize.

Aslan walked us up the shallow steps and turned to address the crowd. We followed his example and stood in front of our respective thrones. There was sunlight streaming in from the windows and open archways everywhere through the hall. A hush fell over everyone as they expectantly waited.

Slowly and gloriously Aslan's voice was heard throughout the hall as he began speaking. "To the glistening Eastern Sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." The smile across Lucy's face was so radiant that it threatened to drown out the sunlight as the Beavers carried the pillow of crowns in. Mr. Tumnus slowly walked up to her and gently placed the crown on her head as a smile of pride passed between them. "To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." As Edmund rises there is a new determination in his dark eyes. "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." I bow and Tumnus places the light circlet on my head. I can't help the smile that forms. "And to the clear northern sky," Aslan's voice rises as he reaches the end, "I give you King Peter the Magnificent." In that moment Peter's face was every bit his title, glowing with satisfaction and a stronger love then most will ever know. With that as we had been instructed we sat and I know each of us could not keep the joy from our eyes. Aslan turned. "Once a King or Queen of Narnina, always a King or Queen," He spoke privately now, "may your wisdom grace us always until the stars rain down from the heavens." He turned then and led the Narnians in a cry of long live for each of us and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

_XXX_

As soon as the ceremony was over there was a huge feast. Wine was poured and everyone started dancing to the beat of a red dwarf and his drum which was accompanied by a short flute-like instrument played by a Dryad. At first it was some sort of circle dance which I tried my best to pick up on the complex steps. Everyone laughed when someone missed a beat but it was so fun. This went on for a while before I finally caught up with Lucy. Her eyes were a bit teary but she didn't look sad so much. I pulled her aside.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly when we were out of earshot. She didn't answer just insisted that I get the boys for a minute. I complied and we gathered once more nearby.

"Why'd you drag us off Susan?" Edmund asked then they both understood when the saw Lucy. Peter came up and hugged her, although she had stopped looking like she was about to cry she still seemed a bit sad. We silently waited for her to speak on her own.

"It's silly really." She started then giggled a bit at her rhyme, "but Aslan left. He's got other countries- Mr. Tumnus told me- but still he just left." There was a kind of silence and I knew each of us felt it would be quite different without him right beside us.

"It's not silly." Edmund said after a moment, "it just means we have to believe he trusts us to do what is right." I nodded silently and knew he was right despite the slightly more empty feeling I had then just moments ago.

"Besides," Peter added, "it's not like we'll never see him again. He said he'd always be with us if we truly needed him, right?" Lucy nodded. This was it then, the start of us ruling a country on our own. We would be alright. We had each other.

**We're down almost to the end now with just one more chapter to go. I can hardly believe it.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Wardrobe Door

**A/N: Hello everyone, quick note: This is my first CoN fanfic so please be nice. I would love if you would tell me what I could do better and what you really think of this idea. It's been bugging me for nearly a year now so here you go. Also this will be a mixture of the movie and the book so if you are only aware of one you may be confused in some places.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing; why else would I be on this site.

Chapter Twenty Two: The Wardrobe Door

Time moved on and changed everything right before our eyes. Narnia grew more hopeful, more glorious than it had ever been. Although there had been times of war and chasing down stray Fell and chasing away inopportune diplomats mostly peace was maintained overall. Seasons came and went and after that first winter were there was a fear among the creatures it wouldn't leave we trusted in it. I watched as children of all species grew and became a part of their new world. Most of all I watched as we changed.

Lucy's joy and love of life never disappeared, she grew tall and beautiful and her eyes always sparkled with joy. She became a great queen and ruled well over every creature and in return they all adored her; although she never did grow out of that tendency to go exploring. Edmund grew up to become a dark man, one that many enemies were afraid of but those who knew him saw the laughter and the sarcasm that almost always marked his presence. He became a judge and fairly administered justice both good and bad. He was respected as a great diplomat as well as a renowned swordsman. He grew closer and closer to us, especially Peter, as the years went on and that was something which nothing would tear apart. As for the High King, Peter never changed. His love and intense protection of what was entrusted to him lead him victorious over many battles. He was revered by many, threatening to some, but most of all he was faithful to his country, his people, and his family. Peter selflessly served Narnia each day we were given and because of him she prospered. As for me, I grew up too. Of course this growing up was so far removed from that idea I had of being grown up all those years ago. More diplomats and royals and civilians came asking my hand then I could count, which of course drove the boys insane. I was considered the graceful one, running the more behind the scenes workings of the castles and planning every event that ever happened. My bow and arrow never went out of commission although as time went on I found myself using it only for special occasions.

The day the news came that the white stag had been spotted was a surprisingly open day for all four of us. Peter had a few court appointments that could be put off and Edmund had only to monitor a beginner's sword fighting class that morning. Lucy and I had trivial things inside the castle that day so we all agreed that we would meet for lunch in one of the gardens then head out in pursuit of the stag for a few days.

The White Stag was said to grant wishes to those who caught it and it was disagreed upon whether he had ever actually been caught. It was a crisp fall day and the leaves were all shades of red, orange, and yellow. Each of us were riding normal horses except for Edmund. Philip would never allow Edmund to be carried by another. We had made it to the edge of the Western Wood where the Stag was rumored to be seen before we dismissed our couriers and dogs and staff to hunt as they pleased, for we wished to continue alone.

It was not long before we caught a glimpse of white here, a quick movement there, and we were after him. He led us over rough and smooth ground, through branches and thickets but we stayed right behind him. After this went on we noticed that Edmund was not with us any longer so I led in turning the horses around again. "Come on Ed." I urged when I found him about ten meters behind us.

"Just catching my breath," He replied smoothly.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate." I replied. He smirked at that.

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy asked.

"You girls wait at the castle I'll get the stag myself." I did my best impersonation of Edmund. I laughed as I watched him falter for a comeback.

"Let us continue on by foot for a moment, and then we can explore the thicket he seems to have gone through." Peter suggested and we followed him in dismounting.

We had not gone far into the thicket when a small clearing opened up and I saw something most peculiar in the middle of it. "Brothers and sister mine, do I imagine, or do you also see a tree made of iron?"

"No fair sister," Edmund replied staring at it as well, "it is an iron pillar with a lantern set on it."

"What a strange thing to set in the middle of a wood… and yet… somehow it seems familiar." Peter said entranced by it.

"As if from a dream…" I spoke softly. There was something strange about all this. I could feel that I had been here before. It was one of the memories left over from that other place; from before I was called Gentle.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy echoed. We stood staring at this strange object once again until Lucy broke the thought, "Spare Oom." I looked from one brother to the next and they were just as confused as I.

Then before we could react Lucy was off away from our horses and further into the thicket. "Lucy!" Peter called out.

"Not again." I muttered.

"Lu?" Peter questioned as she unwaveringly moved deeper into the forest.

"Come on." She urged without another thought. I followed as the trees got thicker and the branches got closer together until I was sure we could go no farther. I was about to suggest as much when Peter stopped me.

"These aren't branches." He said.

I paused as I reached them. "They're coats." I marveled at the furs in front of me. There was a sudden feeling of crowdedness as we were pushed by one another further into the coats and I couldn't shake the feeling that this was so very familiar.

"Susan you're on my foot!" Edmund yelled from behind me.

"Peter!" I shouted.

"Would you stop shoving?"

"I'm not on your toe." It was such a jumbled up feeling and then suddenly I was falling. Landing on my knees I saw on the floor Peter, Edmund and Lucy as they hadn't looked in more than a decade. We were wearing different clothes than our Narnian ones and I saw that all of their hair was much shorter now. I looked down at myself and saw it was the same.

The door to the nearly empty room opened, and in came an old man with white hair and a friendly sparkle in his eye. As suddenly as we came back to this place memories came flooding over me. The game, the window, the wardrobe, it all flooded over me like a blanket as I tried to place all the distant memories.

"Oh," he spoke and I vaguely recalled him being called the Professor, "there you are." He walked toward us with a quizzical look in his eyes. "What where you all doing in the wardrobe?" My mind spun. We were back to the very same moment we had left.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Peter started; he seemed to have understood this shift in time the best.

The Professor tossed the ball to him and his eyes twinkled with amusement or delight, I'm not sure. "Try me." He said.

We went with him to his office and explained the whole story to him in turn and when we had finished he didn't laugh or tell us not to lie. Instead he surprised us all. "I don't think it will be much use to go back through the wardrobe to get the coats," he said, "nor do I think they'd be much use if you did!" We all stared at him in slight shock. "Although I do think that it is best to get back in by not trying to get back in, you see?" We could only nod in pure amazement as the Professor smiled and told us in not so many words that he believed everything we had told him. "But I wouldn't go talking about it too much, especially not to people outside of you four unless you've found they've had similar adventures."

"But, sir, how would we know?" Peter finally asked.

"Oh you'll know. The way they say certain things, even their looks will let out the secret, but you have to keep your eyes open for it." He said.

And so that would have been the end of our adventures in the wardrobe. We were back to our old lives in the war, but not back to our old selves. We spoke often when we were alone of this time or that and I found it difficult to think about without losing myself into that other time and place. Really the Professor was right, even though that was the end of our journey; it was really only the beginning.

**A/N: And here we are. The very end of my first ever completed work. Thank you to all my wonderful readers for sticking with me over the past 11 months it took me to get through this story. I do hope it left you with a slightly different view of Susan than you started with; I know it did for me. Anyway special thanks go to LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia who definitely pushed me to get this done. Thanks also to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or in any way supported this story. I love all you guys and I'll see you on the next adventure. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
